


Afternoon Delight

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title pretty much says it all...  There is a little plot mixed in with the "delight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Seacouver December 1996

Joe was worried. He hadn't seen Fiona since Yule. They had celebrated the Solstice with their friends. When he'd left the morning after, she told him she was going Christmas shopping and she'd called him when she got home. At that point, Christmas was still a couple days away and she'd wanted to buy gifts for everyone. She liked to celebrate with everyone even though she'd held on to the Druidic beliefs she was raised with. She loved to give gifts to the people closest to her and Christmas gave her another excuse to do so. Joe also knew Fiona planned to go to the Woman's Shelter to help out and bring the Christmas cheer to the women and children there. That, however, was two days ago and he hadn't spoken to or seen her since. He knew that was what worried him most.

They had only been together a couple of weeks and were still in that tentative stage of their relationship; trying to figure out who's place to stay over-night at and what each others habits and routines were. He was still a little insecure about her feelings, even though she frequently told him she loved him. He still wondered how Methos fit into the whole scheme of things, they had been lovers for so long that he sometimes watched them together and wondered if they would have the same sense of ease as she and Methos had.

On Christmas Eve, Methos walked in and found Joe fretting around the bar. "Joe, what's wrong?"

"Fiona," Joe answered as he continued to organize the bottles on the shelf.

"What do you mean, Joe? What's happened?" Methos was immediately worried for his friend.

"I..., oh hell. I haven't talked to her for two days and I'm worried," he said as he sat a bottle of vermouth on the bar and poured Methos a glass of beer.

Taking a drink of his beer, Methos asked, "About her or you and her?"

"Both, I guess."

"So go over and see her," Methos suggested. "I saw her last night and she said she'd been having some headaches."

"Headaches!" Joe interrupted before Methos could finish.

"Not very often, but for some reason Fee gets migraines and the only thing she can do is sleep them off," Methos explained then recommended, "Go see her."

Taking his friend's advice, Joe turned the bar over to Mike before heading to Fiona's; stopping at home first to grab a shopping bag full of gifts for her and a change of clothes for himself.

Joe left the morning after her solstice celebration and she'd gone shopping for Christmas gifts and the malls had been packed as were the specialty boutiques were she'd found the perfect gifts for everyone. The rare bookstore had some old texts on Greek history that she knew Methos would love. For Joe, she found some old original recordings of blues artists and some more personal items for him, or them, to enjoy. Duncan had been a little harder to shop for. She had Connor do some checking on a piece of Japanese art that she remembered him mentioning once and had it shipped to her. Their friendship was getting better and the strain between them lessening as time went by. Richie was easy to buy for. She found a music store that carried a selection of music she knew he'd like so she walked out with a dozen CDs for her young friend. Besides the gifts she'd purchased for everyone, she made them something special. What she made varied on the person she was making it for.

While she loved buying for the people in her life, Fiona had a great time buying for the children at the shelter who'd been removed from abusive homes sometimes with only the clothes on their back. She could see the smiles as she loaded her trolley with toys and clothing for them, eventually walking out of Toys R Us laden with bags of goodies. For the mothers, she relied on her favourite bath shop to get something special for them. She wanted them to have something they could enjoy and make themselves feel better at the same time.

Even though she'd had fun, the shopping had left her drained as she headed home. By the time she got there, she had a headache she couldn't chase away. She headed off to bed without even checking her messages, knowing sleep was the only way to make it go away. The headache came and went all the next day as she tried to get all the gifts she'd purchased wrapped. She'd work on the gifts for one person at a time before she was exhausted and had to take another nap. She made herself a cup of herb tea with a relaxant in it and headed to bed early, turning off her answering machine as to not be disturbed.

Christmas Eve morning brought only a trace of the headaches that had plagued her the day before. She really wished her immortal healing abilities would take care of her migraines. Having made a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine would do the trick with the last of her headache, she sat looking at the small Christmas tree sitting in the corner of her home. She thought of Joe and missed him. She knew he must be worried sick, since she hadn't talked to him for a couple days since they normally saw each other daily.

She started the stew and the bread for their dinner then went to get cleaned up, turning her machine back on as she went by. She'd spent most of the day before in bed, and now all she wanted now was a long soak. Then she would call Joe and clean up the remnants of her gift wrapping spree.

Up to her neck in bubbles, she thought about Joe and, inadvertently, Methos. It amazed her that the two most important men in her life were friends when they by all rights shouldn't be. She knew Joe had some insecurities about her relationship with Methos, which by all rights was only natural since she and Methos had been lovers less than a year ago. She was determined, however, to show him he had nothing to worry about. *He* was the one she was in love with and wanted to spend the next fifty years or so with.

Wrinkled and refreshed, she emerged from the tub and lay down on the bed to air dry before getting dressed.

That was where Joe found her two hours later...

Walking into Fiona's apartment, Joe looked around. There were still a few traces of their celebration a few days earlier; candles still sat on every available surface space for her ritual of light to welcome in the Sun God, her robes laid where he'd stripped them off her and tossed them aside. There were also rolls of wrapping paper leaning against the coffee table with brightly coloured boxes stacked all around the sofa. He found her sound asleep, sprawled across her bed, stark naked. She looked so peaceful and extremely sexy, all he could do was smile. This woman loved him, he still found it amazing and figured he would for a long time to come. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently sat down as to not wake her.

Running his hand down her leg and pulling back as she stirred, he repeated his action on the other leg, again pulling back as she moved. He kept running his fingers down different parts of her body and retreating when she moved. She began to wiggle and as he caressed her side, brushing against the side of her breast, she murmured in her sleep, "Joe".

Right answer, he thought, leaning down and kissing her gently, once, twice and on the third time she responded.

"Mmmmm, I've missed you," she murmured under the kiss.

"I missed you, too."

Joe straightened and watched as Fiona sat up and stretched then reached over to caress his cheek.

"I was worried about you," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry. My head ached for the better part of yesterday and the day before. All I wanted to do was sleep."

"Are you okay now?" he asked, his concern showing through.

"My head feels better, and the rest of me would feel a whole lot better if you'd come closer." She reached for him.

He smiled and leaned into her waiting arms. Their mouths met in a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Fiona broke the kiss, pushing him away, "You have entirely too many clothes on," she told him plucking at the hem of his sweater.

"You wanna do something about it?" The tone of his voice left no doubt that he hoped she would.

Smiling, she sat up and ran her hands down his chest to his waist. She grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head, then rapidly did the same with the matching turtleneck he wore underneath. Both were tossed carelessly aside. As soon as his shirts were off, she ran her hands down his chest, combing her fingers through the crisp hair on his chest as she searched for his nipples.

He groaned as she began to tease him, running her fingers across his chest, barely touching his more sensitive areas. His erection already strained against his jeans.

Leaning in, she ran her tongue across the tip of one nipple before pulling it into her mouth, causing him to groan as his breath grow ragged. Next she ran her hands down his sides, and then gently cupped her hand over the bulge in his jeans, causing him to push into her hand. Knowing it was too soon to push him too far she released his nipple and slowly started to release the silver buckle on his belt. As she started for the button he stopped her hands, causing her to look up at him, waiting.

"Fiona."

She saw the emotions run across his face. He only called her Fiona when he wanted to say something important so she waited for him to continue.

"The past few days... I've been worried and scared," he said quietly, stumbling a little as he tried to put his feelings into words. "I was worried something happened to you. Scared I'd lose you, when I'd really only just found you. I haven't exactly had the best track record keeping women in the recent years and I couldn't bear it if I'd lost you."

She saw the raw emotion in his eyes and heard it in his voice. She loved him more at that moment than she'd ever thought she could love a man. It was unusual for a man to show the kind of vulnerability he was showing her at that moment. She reached out to touch his face, but he intercepted her hand, clutching it close to his heart.

"Oh Joe, I'm so sorry. I guess I need to get used to the fact that there is someone to worry about me. It's been so long and I'm so used to being on my own, I didn't think. Can you forgive me?"

"God, yes!" Pulling her tight against him, he held her as if his life depended on her being there and in some way it did. He'd loved other women and God knows he'd loved Lauren but this was different. Fiona was different and he often forgot she was immortal.

Holding her, he was almost frantic as he tried to caress all of her at once. He *needed* to touch her. To feel her against him so he could banish the doubts that had crept in when he hadn't seen or spoken to her.

Fiona, caught in the wave of emotion he was stirring, began her own explorations of him. She pushed him away so she could once again reach the buttons to his jeans. Unbuttoning them and freeing his erection, she began to caress him in time with his hands as he caressed her breasts, sides and back.

Growling under their kiss, he pulled back and released her from his embrace. He tried to stand but found he wasn't steady on his feet at the moment. Fiona immediately stood next him for support as he pushed his jeans over his hips. Once they were down shi thighs, Fiona pushed them the rest of the way off. When she pulled the denim free of his feet, she tossed his jeans aside with the rest of his clothes. She ran her hands back up his legs until she encountered the ridge where the prostheses ended and his own thighs began. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine what her hands would feel like as she touched him. His mind remembered what it felt like to have hands on his calves, on his knees and it was that memory that gave Fiona's touch life to him.

Leaning close, she rained kisses along that line before looking up at him and seeing him sitting there with his eyes closed, concentrating.

"Joe?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered without even opening his eyes.

"Do you want me to take them off?"

"No. Leave them on and come here." He pulled her up to stand in front of him and held her close for a moment before lying back in bed and pulling her along with him. As they got comfortable, he felt her twining her legs around his artificial ones as she lay on top of him.

Slowly, she began to caress his body, paying special attention to his chest as she kissed a path through the silver hair sprinkled there before she continued down his body.

She whispered, "Ignore it," against his abdomen when they heard the phone ring.

He chuckled, but made no move to even acknowledge the phone, or the muffled message being left.

Her path continued downward until she reached his erection. She continued to work her magic on him with her hands and her mouth until he was close to the edge. Pulling her away from him, he urged her upward until she was lying on top of him. He held her tight as he claimed her lips.

"You drive me to distraction," he told her, breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad," she whispered against his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Sitting up, she straddled him, allowing him to slip inside as she rocked back and forth. Joe closed his eyes, letting the feel of her spread through him. She felt so good. Opening his eyes, he reached up to caress her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. As he felt his arousal building, he moved one hand away from her breast to the apex of her legs and slowly began to stroke the nub of nerves found there, causing her to moan as he quickened his caress.

Their pleasure was interrupted yet again by the phone ringing. The answering machine clicked on allowing them to hear the message, 'Fee, has Joe found you? He was rather upset at the bar this morning. Call him if you haven't heard from him... Oh and what time tonight?'

Fiona shook her head as they listened to Methos's message. She looked at him questionably as she heard what Methos said. Joe just shrugged. Neither said a word as she continued to move on him.

He felt the edge coming closer and he didn't want to reach it alone. He continued his playing until they were soaring together. Fiona came to rest on his chest and the let the waves wash over, through and around them. They lay intertwined together, feeling the warmth and love that bound them getting stronger.

The phone rang yet again. 'Fee it's me again. Call me.'

This time they both broke out laughing.

"Damn, the things you have to go through when trying to make love in the afternoon." Joe said chuckling, "honey, next time turn the damn phone off and unplug the machine."

Fiona never answered. She just rubbed his chest until they both fell asleep.

The feeling of another immortal woke Fiona from a sound sleep. She looked up, seeing that day had become night. She untangled herself from Joe's arms and slipped from the bed. Grabbing her silk robe off the chest at the foot of the bed, she moved to the door to await the arrival of the other immortal. Her sword within reach if she needed it.

Methos appeared at her door moments later.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well its Christmas Eve and I thought we were all getting together this evening. I came by early to see if you needed help and to ask if you'd called Joe since you haven't been returning your calls on the answering your machine."

"Fee?"

The voice from across the room gave Methos the answer to one of his questions. He didn't have to worry about her talking to Joe, he was here.

Fiona walked back to the bed, leaving Methos to shed his coat. Plucking a gift box from under the tree as she went past, she handed it to Joe. She knew she should be embarrassed for forgetting about the get-together, but she was too content from her afternoon with Joe.

"Damn." he said under his breath when she slid the box across the bed to him and he realized they were no longer alone.

He looked at the box she'd given him and raised an eyebrow at her, then proceeded to open it. Inside was a beautiful wine-colored silk robe. Nodding, he slipped it on as he maneuvered from the bed, glad for the first time he'd lain down and made love with the artificial legs on.

Methos discreetly plopped himself down on the sofa. His back was to the bedroom area and played with the display of candles on the coffee table, ignoring Joe as the mortal got up and gathered his clothes from where they were strewn across the floor.

"Sorry I interrupted," Methos said as Fiona came and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

"You didn't really, we just fell asleep. Now if you are apologizing for the phone calls, then, apology accepted." She hesitated before continuing, "Was he really upset this morning?"

Methos, leaning forward, placed his hands on her knees and began to gently rub them, "Yes, he was. He is in love with you and he was concerned and maybe even a little scared about your relationship."

She was perplexed, "Why was he scared about our relationship?"

"Fee, he is a mortal man, you are a beautiful immortal woman, and your ex-lover and ex-husband, who also happens to be his friend, is living in the same town. Can you see why he might be scared?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. I'm just going to have to work extra to show him he has nothing to worry about."

"Just love him, Fee."

"I do Arrawn, I do."

"I know, Irish."

Joe stood quietly in the door listening to their conversation. He felt a momentary pang of jealously as he watched them sitting there together; their words, however, told him his fear was fruitless. He continued across the room and watched Fiona's face as he drew near. He couldn't read her expression until he saw her lookup at him. He knew there was really nothing to worry about. She walked away from Methos when she saw him come closer and headed straight into his waiting arms. Duncan and Richie arrived at that moment and Fiona excused herself to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Coming out of the bathroom, Fiona found the left over scraps from her attempt to wrap gifts had been cleaned up. The packages were now stacked under the tree the men were involved in trying to decorate with white twinkling lights. Christmas Carols played softly in the background as they 'argued' about how many strands to put on.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Those men, turned to little boys, were her family now.

finis

 

1996


End file.
